


Trust runs deep

by PentoPaper23



Series: To Hurt and To Comfort [2]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: Post season final - Missing scene - Happens after the "you're leaving me" scene - Ross helps Demelza with her gunshot wound.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot for you all. :)

She hadn't heard him come into the room she had been concentrating on trying to change the bandage on her arm. It wasn't until she felt his hands touch hers that she started and then relaxed her eyes falling shut. She had missed his hands on her, missed his soft morning touches that roused her from her sleep. Missed his strong desired fill touches when he would come home from being away in town. But mostly she had missed his everyday touches, a kiss on the head as he left the room, a small touch on her arm as she walked past him, when he would wrap his arms around her when she wasn't expecting and nuzzle into her neck while she baked. 

I wonder if Elizabeth is missing his touch? The thought fell on her like ice water. 

"Ross..." she said making to pull away. But he stopped her, kneeling down he held her hand to his lips. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" He mumbled into her hand. She could tell that he was hurt that she hadn't confided in him, but she was still hurt by his actions. 

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and stood up. "You can't do that..." she said trying to sound firm in her tone. Ross got up from the floor. 

"What? Touch my wife?" He asked shock bleeding into his voice. "I'm your husband" he said, but she interrupted him. 

"Yes!" She yelled, "and I am your wife! But that didn't stop you from straying into someone else's bed now did it"

"How many times must I say. It was a mistake, she means nothing to me. I love you and only you!" He shouted back running a hand through his hair and sitting down at her dressing table.

Demelza stands there looking at her husband, his travel worn wearing only his shirt and breeches. His has bags under his eyes and his hair is a mess. But she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for him, he was the one that strayed not her. 

"I was I mistake?" She asked. "Was I mistake when you took me to bed?" 

He looked up at her, shock covering his face. His eyes were unreadable, but if she had to name his emotion she would go with deep hurt. 

"Never." He said sternly. "Never." he repeated as he got up and pulled her into his arms. "I will never call you a mistake do you hear me. You saved me from myself, I don't know where I would be if you hadnt come to me that night". 

She stayed stiff in his arms, until she felt a tear drip onto her shoulder. He was crying, her husband the most stubborn man she had ever met was crying. 

"Ohh Ross..." She said lifted his head so their eyes could met. She wipe the tears that were collecting on his lashes,

"Please my love..." He begged his voice breaking. "Please"

She could feel the ice in her heart melting with each blink of his eyes. Those stormy eyes that she missed waking up to, the ones that would hold her gaze while they made love. 

She walk backwards out of his embrace and offered him her arm. He let out a breath she didnt know that he was holding and he went about changing her bandage. 

Once he was finished her placed a kiss on the freshly tired knot. 

"There all better" He said linking their fingers together. She smiled at him and got one back in return. He made to get up and leave.

"I'll see you in the morning my love" He said and placed a kiss on her forehead. But before he could reach the door she spoke. 

"You can stay if you like" 

He stilled by the door, his back to her.

"what?" He asked turning around to met her gaze. She took a deep breath. 

"You can stay here, if you like" She repeated, a flickers of uncertainty coloured her face. But he nodded and shut door. 

"I would like that." He said, moving to undress for bed. 

She fell asleep on her side facing away from him, unsure on how they were meant to share the bed again. Bu during the night their bodies must have called to each other because she she awoke wrapped in his arms being woken by his soft touch.


End file.
